Sea, You !
by Apriltaste
Summary: [TWOSHOOT]Aku menyukai Turquoise sama Aku menyukai dirimu, Seperti Lautan yang membawaku kedalam ketenangan. Turquoise /ˈtɜːrkɔɪz/ or /ˈtɜːrkwɔɪz/ is the name of a bluish-green color. HUNHAN/OH SEHUN/LUHAN/GENDERSWITCH/ROMANCE/FLUFFY/COLOR PHILOSOPHY HUNHAN PROJECT/DLDR!.
1. Chapter 1

**Sea, You !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **COLOR PHILOSOPHY**

 **HUNHAN PROJECT**

.

.

 **Turquoise** /ˈtɜːrkɔɪz/ or /ˈtɜːrkwɔɪz/

is the name of a bluish-green color.

 _Kau seperti laut, seperti angin._

 _Membawa ketenangan dan kedamaian di dalam hatiku._

.

.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan sembari menikmati halusnya butir-butir berwarna putih, kedua tangannya sesekali ia rentangkan. Mencoba menikmati bagaimana udara hangat itu menyelimuti dan menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia sangat menyukai belaian sang angin ketika tubuh kecilnya memerlukan sebuah kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan. Telah berulang kali rambut panjang berwarna hitam itu tampak tak karuan karena tertiup angin. Dan telah berulang kali pula, sang pemilik hanya menghembuskan nafas lembutnya. Terdengar berat memang, tapi seperti itulah rasa rindunya pada _lelaki itu_.

Kedua kelopaknya ia tutup sembari menengadahkan kepala mungilnya menantang angin menuju hamparan angkasa berwarna biru dengan gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang tampak seperti kapas, kemudian ketika maniknya terbuka perlahat sorot miliknya menemukan hamparan air berwarna biru kehijauan dipadu dengan langit yang seolah terbentang tak berbatas dengan air yang menciptakan kilau-kilau indah dibawahnya.

Luhan nama wanita yang berdiri di pinggir pantai dengan rambut yang tergerai bebas itu, ia hanya tersenyum ketika merasakan angin pantai kembali menerpa wajah cantiknya. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana suara deru ombak beserta angin laut yang mampu membawa seluruh pikirannya. Seperti lelaki itu membawa seluruh rasa bahagianya. Senyum Luhan kembali terkembang ketika bayangan jelas tentang rupa lelaki itu melintas dalam kepala kecilnya, senyumnya yang cantik tampak menawan bagai sebutir mutiara yang berasal dari laut terdalam. Senyum indah yang berharga. Luhan terlalu menikmati usapan angin dan nyanyian ombak miliknya hingga ia tak menyadari jika langit perlahan berubah menjadi jingga. Ah, Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri dipinggir pantai ini ? Entahlah, mungkin sama lamanya ketika ia menunggu _lelaki itu_ pulang.

Ya, lelaki yang telah membawa separuh hatinya pergi. Lelaki yang telah membawa semua perasaan cinta miliknya. Dan lelaki yang sempat memenuhi seluruh harinya pada masa lalu. Luhan terkekeh ketika sebagian memori kenangannya terputar di dalam ingatannya. Kenangannya bersama lelaki itu. Ah, seandainya jika Luhan berani mengungkapkan perasaanya padanya, mungkin ia tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Hanya seadainya jika sang waktu menuruti permintaan Luhan untuk kembali pada masa lalunya, tapi sepertinya itu semua tak akan mungkin dan tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena ia sudah terlambat.

Tidak, lelaki itu tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang menyakitkan hati Luhan, bahkan hampir seluruh hidupnya lelaki itu selalu berada di samping Luhan dan membuat senyuman indah milik Luhan terpatri apik pada wajah cantiknya. Luhan menyukainya, ketika lelaki itu tersenyum dan memanggil namanya dengan rendah. Luhan menyukainya, ketika lelaki itu berjalan menggandeng tangannya sembari menikmati ombak-ombak kecil yang menyapa kaki mereka. Dan Luhan sangat menyukai lelaki itu ketika mereka duduk dipinggir pantai hingga langit berubah menjadi gelap sembari membicarakan masa depan mereka yang di penuhi dengan candaan ringan.

Ah, Luhan terlalu merindukan lelaki itu..

Tak banyak yang bisa diceritakan tentang sosok yang mampu menawan seluruh hatinya, Luhan terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sosok yang selalu ia puja. Bahkan Luhan terlalu penurut pada sosok itu ketika lelaki yang memiliki sorot tajam itu mengucapkan sebuah salam perpisahan didepan matanya.

 _Sampai jumpa lagi Luhan, tunggu aku._

Hanya itu sepenggal kalimat yang mampu membuatnya bertahan hingga selama ini. Tak ada alasan lain yang membuat Luhan masih memilih untuk menghirup segala udara di sekitarnya, ia mampu bertahan hidup dengan kalimat yang selalu terngiang pada pendengarannya. Luhan percaya jika suatu saat nanti lelaki itu akan kembali padanya dan mereka akan melanjutkan masa depan bersama.

.

.

.

.

 _Dress_ berwarna hijau pastel itu terayun pelan mengimbangi sang pemilik yang sedang menyusun bunga-bunga matahari kuning cerah yang berada di depan rumah kecil miliknya. Dengan langkah ringan, wanita itu berjalan memindah pot-pot kecil itu dengan hati-hati, takut jika bunganya akan jatuh dan gagal untuk ia tanam.

 _Jeju_ sama seperti dulu, sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan pada empat tahun yang lalu. Luhan merindukan bagaimana suasana damai di pulau ini. Walaupun, tingkat kunjungan turis meningkat tapi setidaknya pulau ini tak sebising _Seoul_. Dulunya, di tempat ini ia bersekolah dan menghabiskan sebagian besar masa remajanya, entahlah Luhan dilahirkan di _China_ akan tetapi sejak bangku sekolah menengah ia lebih memilih hidup dengan neneknya. Hingga saat ini, ia memilih bertahan di _Korea_ walaupun neneknya telah meninggal dunia dan kedua orang tuanya selalu bersikeras memintanya untuk kembali pulang ke negeri Ayahnya.

Luhan saat ini adalah seorang tenaga pengajar Bahasa Mandarin disalah satu sekolah menengah, sisanya ia menjadi pelayan di kedai milik teman dekatnya. Dan sekarang ? wanita itu tengah mengambil masa cuti untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan membersihkan rumah kecil neneknya. Rumah yang dipenuhi dengan kenangan masa lalunya yang bahagia.

Selesai, semua pot-pot kecil bunga matahari itu telah tersusun dengan sempurna di taman kecil beranda rumahnya. Sedikit lelah memang, tapi ini kegiatan menyenangkan menurut Luhan. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ketika kedua maniknya menangkap sebuah ayunan berwarna putih yang terletak tepat dihalaman depan rumahnya. Ia tersenyum sembari berjalan pelan dan mendudukan diri disana. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi bahagia ketika ia kembali ke _Jeju_. Ia terlalu merindukan pulau ini berserta segala kenangan indahnya.

" _Bagaimana sekarang ? Aku cantik kan ?" Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Lelaki yang duduk disampingnya, tangan lelaki itu terulur dan merapikan letak bunga yang terletak pada sela telinga wanita disampingnya._

" _Sekarang, jauh lebih cantik." Senyuman tampan milik lelaki itu membuat hati Luhan menjadi berdebar tak karuan, sepasang mata elang yang selalu mengintimidasi nampak terlihat lebih manis ketika menjadi segaris bulan sabit dengan lengkungan menawan pada bibir lelaki itu._

" _Sehun.. jangan tersenyum seperti itu." Suaranya menjadi terdengar lebih lucu pada pendengaran lelaki yang ia panggil Sehun itu. Hingga membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan sembari mengamati rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul pada kedua pipi milik Luhan._

 _Luhan hanya membalas kekehan Sehun dengan pukulan ringan yang diciptakan tangan rantingnya pada dada bidang milik lelaki itu. Mencoba membuat Sehun berhenti menggodanya. Padahal, lelaki itu tahu jika senyumannya mampu membuat kaki Luhan terasa seperti jelly, wanita itu bisa jatuh kapan saja kedalam pesona Sehun._

 _Ketika matahari beranjak tinggi, mereka berdua akan tetap menghabiskan hari libur sekolah di tempat ini. Hanya duduk dipinggir pantai sembari menikmati gulungan ombak atau duduk pada ayunan putih didepan rumah Luhan sembari menikmati belaian-belaian angin laut yang harum._

" _Luhan, kau menyukai warna apa ?" Suara itu, suara milik Sehun yang tiba-tiba terdengar pada pendengaran Luhan diiringi suara lembutnya sang angin yang mampu membuat tubuh Luhan menegang. Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap sepasang mata yang selalu berhasil membuatnya masuk terlalu dalam._

" _Merah muda mungkin ? kau tau kan aku adalah pecinta Kucing merah muda yang menggemaskan itu ?" Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun, setelahnya ia kembali menatap hamparan air yang terlihat berkilau terpapar sinar matahari didepan matanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk perlahan, menyetujui apa jawaban Luhan. Wanita itu selalu tergila-gila dengan tokoh kartun kesukaan anak kecil itu, bahkan mungkin sudah ratusan jumlah tokoh itu didalam kamar Luhan._

" _Turquoise." Kalimat pelan Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya, wanita itu tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh lelaki yang kini fokus manatap lautan di depan mereka._

" _Aku menyukai warna Turquoise." Seolah tahu apa yang dipikiran Luhan, Sehun mencoba memperjelas kalimat yang diucapkannya._

" _Kenapa Turquoise ? setahuku, anak laki-laki kebanyakan memilih warna netral atau mati. Seperti Hitam, Putih, Merah, Biru tua atau apalah yang nampak menakutkan." Kalimat Luhan terdengar seperti anak balita yang benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana cara menulis, membuat Sehun terkekeh kembali._

" _Apa harus anak laki-laki menyukai warna seperti itu ? nyatanya aku lebih menyukai Turquoise."_

" _Baiklah, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau menyukai warna itu ?" Tubuh Luhan ia bawa menyamping, mencoba membuat perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Sehun._

" _Karena aku menyukai Turquoise sama seperti aku menyukaimu." Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sehun mampu membuat Tubuh Luhan seolah beku secara tiba-tiba, entah apa yang terjadi pada semua saraf ditubuhnya yang tiba-tiba seolah mati bahkan udara disekitarnya terasa menipis, membuat wanita itu hampir tak dapat bernafas._

" _Kau bercanda.." Luhan terkekeh dengan suara lirih ketika menyadari jika mereka sering melontarkan candaan seperti ini sebelumnya, lelaki itu tak pernah serius pada ucapannya. Walaupun Sehun tahu bagaimana Luhan memiliki sebuah rasa lebih kepadanya. Luhan juga tahu, jika Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan yang wajib lelaki itu lindungi. Tak lebih, karena mereka hanyalah sepasang kakak-adik tingkat di sekolah menengah._

" _Kau tau kan aku menyukai laut? kau tau kan jika warna air laut itu adalah Turqouise, dan kau sama seperti air Laut Luhan.."_

" _Apa maksud-"_

 _Cup._

 _Sepasang mata rusa itu terkejut ketika dengan gerakan cepat sesuatu yang lembut mengecup bibirnya dengan ringan. Ketika Sehun menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh, mata elangnya beradu tatap dengan sepasang mata rusa milik Luhan. Lelaki itu merasakan degup jantungnya ketika rona merah samar kembali menghiasi pipi putih milik Luhan. Sehun sadar, jika selama ini adik tingkat cantiknya itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum tanpa paksaan, mengubah Sehun dengan image dingin menjadi lebih hangat seperti batuan es yang mencair di tengah terik matahari._

 _Sehun bersyukur ketika ia mengenal Luhan pada masa perkenalan siswa baru disekolahnya, ia tersenyum mendapati Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika wanita itu membersihkan seluruh jendela di lorong lantai satu. Wanita itu terus menggerutu karena tak terima dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh seniornya hanya karena ia terlambat menghadari upacara penerimaan siswa baru._

 _Dan Sehun bersyukur, ketika Chanyeol selaku senior kelompok Luhan menyerahkan tugas untuk mengawasi Luhan diberikan padanya, karena lelaki tinggi dengan telinga peri itu harus mengurus juniornya yang lain. Dan mulai hari itulah, Sehun mengenal seluruh apa yang ada pada diri adik tingkatnya itu._

 _Bagaimana cantiknya Luhan ketika wanita itu tersenyum, bagaimana merdu suranya ketika wanita itu bersenandung, bagaimana banyak tingkah dan cerewetnya ketika wanita itu sedang dalam perasaan yang baik, dan bagaimana wanita itu selalu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk melihat nilai di papan pengumuman paling atas. Walaupun pada akhirnya Luhan mengetahui nilainya karena bantuan Sehun yang mempunyai postur tubuh tinggi menjulang._

" _Aku menyukaimu Luhan, sama seperti Laut. Aku menyukaimu Luhan, sama seperti aku menyukai angin. Kau membawa perasaan tenang pada diriku. Mampu membuatku nyaman dan hangat, dan mampu menyentuhku dengan lembut. Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk _Jeju Airport_ menyapa pendengarannya, lelaki itu melepas kacamata hitam yang semula bertengger pada wajah tampannya. Seluruh sorotnya ia bawa untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Semuanya masih terlihat sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu walaupun nyatanya bandar udara ini jauh terlihat lebih sibuk. Lengkungan samar muncul dibibirnya ketika menyadari seseorang yang dikenalnya telah berdiri menyambutnya pada pintu kedatangan. Disana, Chanyeol berdiri dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Membuat lelaki itu –Sehun- menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba memaklumi jika kelakuan sahabat terbaiknya itu masih tetap sama dan tak pernah berubah.

Sehun telah kembali, lelaki itu lebih memilih mengunjungi sahabatnya yang tetap tinggal di Pulau Jeju ketimbang pulang kerumah keluarganya yang telah menetap di _Seoul_. Semua rasa lelah karena perjalanannya yang hampir memakan waktu dua puluh empat jam dari _New York_ terbayar sudah. Sehun merasa tak sia-sia pulang ke _Jeju_ karena masih di sambut baik oleh sahabat idiotnya.

" _Welcome back brother !_ " Itu kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol ketika Sehun telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol memeluk badan Sehun, membuat sang _tamu_ terkekeh geli dengan kelakuannya.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, aku geli melihatmu seperti ini." Balas Sehun sembari memberikan kopernya pada Chanyeol, tentu saja lelaki yang mempunyai perawakan tak kalah tinggi dengannya itu dengan senang hati membawakan koper milik sahabatnya.

"Aku kira kau lupa bahasa _Korea_ , bagaimana wanita-wanita di _Amerika_ ?" Chanyeol berjalan di sampingnya dengan langkah riang, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan teman pertamanya di sekolah dasar. Sehun hanya menggeleng ringan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sungguh luar biasa sambutan dari sahabatnya satu ini.

"Lebih baik, cepat bawa aku pulang. Aku benar-benar lelah." Sehun membuka pintu samping kemudi mobil milik Chanyeol, lelaki itu segera menyandarkan punggungnya sebelum pada akhirnya Chanyeol sampai pada balik kemudi dan melajukan mobil jenis _Mercedes Benz_ meninggalkan pelataran _Jeju Airport_.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu disana ?" Chanyeol mencoba membuka pembicaraan, lelaki itu tak akan membiarkan Sehun tertidur didalam mobilnya karena rasa lelah, biarkan saja memangnya dirinya ini Sopir pribadi keluarga Oh ?

"Membosankan." Hanya itu jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Memang, kehidupannya disana bahkan terdengar membosankan jika diceritakan. Ia benar-benar hidup seperti _Zombie_ , sukses di usia muda tak akan mejamin jika hidupmu akan bahagia. Itulah yang dirasakan Sehun, menjadi seorang CEO pada kantor cabangnya di _Amerika_ membuat dirinya tak mempunyai waktu luang. Ia hanya tahu tentang Rapat, Lembur, Bertemu dengan Klien, dan mengisi bagian kosong pada kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Aku kira kau bersenang-senang juga disana." kekeh Chanyeol ketika menyadari jawaban Sehun yang didukung oleh raut masam sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih mengingatnya ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian, takut menyinggung perasaan lelaki berhati kutub utara disampingnya tersebut.

Sehun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Tubuhnya seperti menengang dan dadanya berdegup ketika menyadari arah pembicaraan Chanyeol saat ini. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar kabar tentang wanita itu. Ya, wanitanya di empat tahun yang lalu. Yang ia tinggalkan dengan egois, yang ia tinggalkan dengan bulir-bulir menyakitkan pada pipi cantiknya. Sehun benar-benar merasa jahat sekarang, bagaimana mungkin selama empat tahun ini ia bahkan lupa tentang keberadaan wanita itu.

"Aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya, Sehun." Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya ketika tak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari Sehun. Chanyeol tahu, Sehun tak akan secepat itu melupakan seseorang yang berharga di dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu kabarnya ?" Suara Sehun terdengar lirih, lelaki itu bahkan merasa tak pantas menanyakan kabar wanita itu. Ia siap dengan jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan, jawaban yang pada akhirnya menyakiti perasaannya karena pasti wanita itu akan memilih pergi bersama lelaki lain daripada menunggunya selama empat tahun tanpa sebuah hasil yang pasti.

"Dia juga kembali sepertimu, setelah empat tahun yang lalu." Entah apa yang dirasakan Sehun kemudian setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, hatinya terasa lega dan ia bisa bernafas kembali. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol agar dapat bertemu dengan wanita yang selalu ia puja di dalam sudut hatinya.

"Kembali ?" Sehun tak mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Memangnya kemana saja wanita itu ? bukankah wanita itu juga berjanji padanya akan menunggunya _pulang_ ?

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat langit pagi ini berwarna biru cerah secerah hatinya, kemarin wanita itu benar-benar terlampau lelah karena membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah dan menata pot-pot kecil yang berisi bunga matahari. Setelah membersihkan diri dan memoles _make up_ tipis pada wajah cantiknya, wanita itu berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mencoba menikmati bagian pulau dan mungkin mengenang masa lalunya yang ia tinggalkan di pulau ini.

Wanita itu berjalan sembari sesekali mencoba menyapa tetangga dan orang-orang yang memulai aktivitas mereka. Dulu, Luhan selalu seperti ini dipagi hari, walaupun ia akan terlambat datang kesekolah wanita itu selalu menyempatkan untuk menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya di jalan. Karena suatu saat ia pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan salah satu dari mereka.

Rambut hitam yang sengaja tak ia ikat itu bertebaran dengan lembut tertiup angin laut, membuat Luhan berkali-kali tampak lebih cantik dengan pancaran aura yang dimilikinya. Luhan, wanita itu bahkan terlihat seperti bidadari walaupun hanya mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna putih gading. Sepasang mata rusa itu berbinar ketika sorotnya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bediri. Kedai _pancake_ yang dulu sempat menjadi favoritnya ketika masa sekolah menengah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luhan membawa langkahnya menuju bangunan berwarna biru itu dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

 _Kling.._

Suara lonceng angin yang teletak tepat diatas pintu kedai berbunyi, menandakan jika pelanggan masuk kedalam kedai. Luhan tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa tatanan dalam kedai juga tak berubah sedikitpun, masih sama seperti pada ingatannya. Ia berjalan menuju meja pemesanan, dibalik sana telah berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu pada bukunya. Luhan mengenal siapa wanita itu.

"Bibi Jung.." Sapanya terdengar ramah, dan wanita yang merasa terpanggil itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut dan tak percaya siapa seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Bibi Jung, aku mau rasa coklat dan susu hangat satu." Luhan membawa jari telunjuknya kesamping wajahnya, mencoba membuat _gesture_ yang menggemaskan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Astaga, Luhan. Kau kembali ?" Wanita itu mengitari meja pemesanan dan berjalan menuju Luhan kemudian membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan menjadi salah satu pelanggan yang sangat ia sayangi sama seperti ia menyayangi anak-anaknya. Dan wanita itu juga menjadi salah satu orang yang merasa sedih ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah ke _Seoul_ empat tahun yang lalu.

"Iya Bibi, aku kembali." Luhan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat dari Bibi Jung. Syukurlah ketika ia kembali ke Jeju masih banyak orang-orang yang mengingat dirinya dengan baik.

"Tunggu disana dan akan ku buatkan pesananmu. Tapi, ini gratis. Anggap saja sebagai sambutanmu pulang kerumah." _Pulang kerumah,_ entah mengapa kalimat itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Luhan tak menampik jika disini lebih membuatnya nyaman daripada di _Seoul_ sana.

"Tak usah repot-repot bibi." Ia merasa tak enak karena kedatangannya malah membuat Bibi Jung memberikan menunya secara cuma-cuma.

"Tak apa Luhan." Bibi Jung berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tersenyum di tengah ruangan kedai.

Luhan membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi pelanggan yang terletak di sudut kedai, berbatasan dengan dinding kaca yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan pantai indah dengan air laut berwarna biru kehijauan di luar sana. Ah, melihat warna itu Luhan jadi mengingat lelaki itu kembali. Bagaimana kabar Sehun ? apa ia hidup dengan baik selama ini ? ataukah ia sudah mendapatkan pendamping hidup ? meninggalkannya tanpa lelaki itu tahu bahwa dirinya telah menunggu Sehun selama ini. Luhan tersenyum miris ketika buah pemikirannya yang terakhir menjadi kenyataan yang harus ia telan pahit-pahit. Wanita itu menggeleng, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran yang tak ia harapkan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Luhan masih betah berdiam diri didalam kedai walaupun pancakenya telah habis dan susunya masih tersisa setengah gelas. Wanita itu menikmati bagaimana pemandangan indah menakjubkan yang ditangkap oleh retinanya. Warna Laut itu membuatnya merasakan sebuah ketenangan dan seperti merasakan kehadiran Sehun disisinya. Mungkin, imajinasi Luhan sekarang mulai berlebihan.

"Luhan ? Kau benar Luhan ?" Tubuh kecil Luhan menegang ketika mendengar suara berat dibalik tubuhnya. Sepertinya, ia mendengar suara berat ini.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Luhan membawa kepalanya untuk menoleh dan benar saja. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyuman menawan. Park Chanyeol, kakak tingkatnya selama di Sekolah Menengah.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Ya ini aku." Sepertinya Luhan harus mengubur dirinya karena suaranya benar-benar mencicit seperti seekor tikus yang masuk kedalam jebakan.

 _Hentikan Luhan, ini hanya Chanyeol. Bukan seseorang yang kau cintai hingga membuatmu gugup seperti ini._

Itu suara hati Luhan yang memperingatkannya agar wajahnya tak memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya dua lelaki jakung itu tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Dimana ada idiot bertelinga peri ini tak jauh darinya akan ada seorang lelaki datar yang mempunyai sikap sedingin kutub utara –Sehun-

"Benarkan ini kau ? Aku melihatmu kemarin di depan rumah. Tapi, masih belum yakin jika benar-benar Luhan adik kecilku yang manis." Chanyeol menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dengan erat kemudian sedikit memutar-mutar tubuh kecil yang tak siap itu.

"Hentikan, ini menggelikan. Dan lagi, aku bukan adik kecil manismu seperti dulu." Luhan tersenyum sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh besar Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya ia bawa ke atas kepalanya untuk sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat kusut karena pergerakan tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu.

"Hei, aku tahu, aku tahu kau sekarang bukan gadis manis lagi. Tapi sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang sempurna." Senyuman milik Chanyeol entah mengapa malah terlihat mengerikan dimata Luhan.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau disini ?" Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk disamping Luhan. Melupakan bungkusan _pancake_ yang ada di tangannya untuk segera ia antarkan pada seseorang yang menunggunya di mobil.

"Kemarin. Aku baru sampai kemarin. Dan hari ini aku memutuskan ingin berjalan-jalan." Wanita itu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sudah lama ia juga merindukan lelaki ini. Untunglah Chanyeol juga masih tinggal di sini, jadi jika sewaktu-waktu Luhan membutuhkannya untuk berjalan-jalan ia tak perlu kerepotan untuk membawa belanjaannya seorang diri.

"Aku kira kau tak akan kembali setelah pergi dari sini. Padahal, aku akan membuat jadwal untuk mengunjungimu di setiap akhir bulan." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman Luhan yang masih cantik seperti dulu.

"Candaanmu masih seperti dulu."

"Aku serius Luhan." Lelaki itu tertawa kemudian ketika melihat wanita didepannya mengerucutkan bibir. Benar-benar masih mejadi Luhannya yang manis.

 _Kling.._

Itu suara lonceng angin yang membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tawa kerasnya. Entah apa yang Chanyeol lihat dibalik tubuh Luhan karena pintu masuk terletak disana. Luhan ikut terdiam ketika melihat raut wajah lelaki didepannya berubah, wanita itu tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengehentikan tawanya ketika mendengar suara yang diciptakan lonceng angin tersebut. Hingga, Luhan ikut memberanikan diri untuk menengok apa yang Chanyeol lihat dibalik tubuhnya.

 _Dan disana._

 _Semoga saja ini bukan ilusi optik._

 _Atau mungkin Luhan tengah gila karena rasa rindunya._

 _Tapi jika ini adalah ilusi, sangat keterlaluan._

 _Seperti menertawakan Luhan karena merasakan rindu seorang diri._

Luhan merasa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan sedikit pun ketika sorotnya menemukan sorot yang telah lama hilang itu. Seperti waktu berhenti dan membiarkannya tak mendapatkan udara untuk ia hirup walupun hanya sedikit. Dan entah sejak kapan hatinya menjadi berdebar tak karuan, wanita itu merasakan sebuah rasa hangat yang merambat kedalam hatinya hingga menjalar ke dua pipinya. Seperti anak remaja saja yang merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi memang saat ini Luhan merasakan itu semua. Jatuh kedalam pesona seseorang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan parahnya, itu adalah seseorang yang sama. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya, yang pernah mengisi seluruh harinya dan setiap hembusan nafasnya. Seseorang yang selalu ia puja berdiri disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang juga terkejut kearahnya. Oh Sehun, berdiri disana.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya Chanyeol berpamitan padanya untuk turun sebentar, meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri didalam mobil milik Chanyeol yang telah terparkir didepan sebuah kedai _Pancake_. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Chanyeol pergi untuk membeli beberapa bungkus _pancake_. Tapi, Sehun tak tahu mengapa lelaki dengan senyuman idiot itu sangat lama didalam sana. Jika dilihat, kedai _pancake_ itu sepertinya tak begitu ramai saat ini jadi jika lelaki itu mengantri tak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Beberapa menit berlalu dan lelaki itu masih setia menunggu sahabat jakungnya itu sebelum pada akhirnya dirinya kehabisan kesabaran dan berjanji akan menyeret lelaki itu keluar jika menemukannya didalam kedai berdinding biru itu.

Sehun turun dari mobil _Marcedes_ milik Chanyeol, lelaki itu sempat menyipit karena korneanya harus menyesuaikan sinar pagi dari matahari yang cukup terik. Angin laut langsung menyambutnya hingga membuat beberapa helai rambut hitam miliknya bergerak kecil mengikuti arah angin. Sehun sempat tertegun ketika menyadari kedai _pancake_ yang mereka kunjungi. Dulu, ia dan wanita itu sangat suka mengabiskan sarapan disini. Pasti dengan menu yang sama, dua buah _pancake_ coklat dan dua gelas susu murni hangat. Dan sarapan itu pasti berakhir dengan Sehun yang tertawa geli karena noda dari selai coklat yang membuat wajah wanita itu menjadi tak karuan. Yang pasti, tempat ini juga berperan besar dalam kehidupannya di masa lalu.

 _Kling.._

Sehun mendorong pintu kaca itu agar tubuhnya dapat masuk kedalam kedai, sorotnya menelusuri setiap sudut kedai untuk mencari dimana lelaki idiot itu berada. Dan disana rupanya, entah apa yang telah temannya temukan didalam kedai ini selain _pancake_ dan susu. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol dan tampak berbincang dengan hangat. Mereka tertawa ketika Chanyeol melontarkan kalimat bernada candaan. Hingga Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika lelaki itu menemukannya telah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Sehun tak begitu melihat pasti, namun ia yakin jika wanita di hadapan Chanyeol sepertinya juga ikut menegang. Ia seperti tak asing lagi dengan wanita yang tengah duduk membelakanginya tersebut. Sepertinya, postur tubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang yang bergelombang itu benar-benar ia kenali dengan baik. Tapi, Sehun tak akan percaya jika itu adalah seseorang yang ia rindukan sebelum wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya dan sorot mereka beradu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, hingga ia merasakan sebuah tatapan yang sangat ia rindukan. Sehun mengenal wanita yang duduk bersama Chanyeol itu, Sehun mengenal sorot lembut dan binar cahaya yang terdapat di sepasang kelopak rusa itu. Sehun sangat mengenal wanita dengan bibir merah alami dan wajah luar biasa cantiknya yang sama seperti hati wanita itu miliki. itu adalah wanitanya, Wanita yang sempat ia lupakan karena keadaan, wanita yang ia tinggalkan dengan rasa egois empat tahun yang lalu.

Sama sepertinya, Luhan terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang berdiri disana. lelaki itu telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang hampir tak Luhan kenal. Sehun telah menjadi seseorang lelaki yang sempurna. Pantas saja jika lelaki itu akan menjadi dambaan setiap wanita diluar sana. Bahkan cara menatapnya saja sudah berbeda. Sudah bukan seperti Sehun empat tahun yang lalu, kali ini tatapan itu benar-benar mematikan. Tapi, baginya sorot milik Sehun tetap sama dengan sebuah kehangatan didalam kornea gelapnya. Luhan mencoba tersenyum ketika hatinya bergejolak tak karuan, wanita itu benar-benar ingin berteriak bahagia ketika dengan tegap lelaki yang dirindukannya itu berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman tampan yang hanya mampu Luhan lihat.

"Luhan." Itu suara Sehun yang selalu Luhan rindukan. Bagaimana lelaki itu memanggil namanya Luhan sangat menyukainya.

"Lama tak bertemu Sehun."

 _Hai Sehun, kau tau apa yang menjadi kesukaanku sekarang ?_

 _Bukan menjadi, tapi aku menambah sesuatu yang menjadi kesukaanku._

 _Sejak kau pergi, aku menjadi menyukai Turquoise._

 _Sama sepertimu, kau juga Turquoise-ku._

 _Karena ketika aku melihat warna indah dari air laut ,_

 _Sama saja aku seperti melihat dirimu._

 _Hai Sehun, apa aku sudah bilang kalau sekarang aku juga menyukai laut ?_

 _Sama sepertimu._

 _Karena jika aku melihat laut, aku bisa menyalurkan rasa rinduku padamu._

 _Hai Sehun, apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga menyukaimu ?_

 _Ah tidak, aku juga mencintaimu sejak empat tahun yang lalu._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai Semuaaaaa..

Masih bulan _Syawal_ kan ya ? _Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin_ ya, maafin segala kesalahan Yuri yang kebanyakan bikin desah dan basah. Maafin ya~ sisanya kalian yang belum sungkem sama Yuri hehe..

 **AKHIRNYA YURI BALIK AYEYEYE LALALA**

Maafin selama satu bulan kemaren Yuri beneran hiatus. Biasalah Yuri SNSD sibuk manggung dimana-mana.

Penyakit author biasa, yang ditagih _story_ lama malah _update story_ baru. Gapapa, mumpung sombong Yuri emang mo niat nebar kutang~

Oke ini krenyes, Jadi _Story_ **Sea, You !** ini pengennya _twoshoot_ aja gausah banyak-banyak. Tapi gatau mo rated T/M soalnya Yuri lagi pengen buat yang manis-manis cem authornya. Dan _finally_ , _story_ ini juga bagian dari _project_ barengan Author HunHan lainnya.

Oiya, cek juga story mereka; **sehooney, dearlu09, lolipopsehun, ramyoon,** dan **Arthur Kim**.

See you~

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sea, You !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN COLOR PHILOSOPHY**

 **PROJECT**

.

.

 **Turquoise** /ˈtɜːrkɔɪz/ or /ˈtɜːrkwɔɪz/

is the name of a bluish-green color.

 _Kau seperti laut, seperti angin._

 _Membawa ketenangan dan kedamaian di dalam hatiku._

.

.

Semilir Angin Laut membuat bulu-bulu halus ditubuhnya berdiri, rambut hitam panjangnya yang semula tampak rapi kini tampak tak karuan lagi. Biarkan saja, lagipula wanita itu menikmati setiap belaian sang angin yang menyentuh kulit putihnya. Kedua lengannya yang kurus itu ia bawa untuk memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Bodoh memang, hanya dengan pakaian tipis Luhan duduk diatas ayunan putihnya pada malam hari dengan angin laut yang cukup membuat tubuh itu menggigil kedinginan.

Wanita itu tersenyum ketika mengingat pertemuan tak terduga dengan Sehun, lelaki yang dengan senantiasa ia tunggu selama empat tahun terakhir. Tapi, apakah Sehun masih seperti lelaki yang ia kenal pada masa lalu ? memang, pertemuan mereka tadi pagi benar-benar canggung. Luhan memilih menjadi yang pertama meninggalkan kedai _pancake_ itu. Sebenarnya, wanita itu tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan ketika tatapan setajam elang itu tampak mengintimadasinya.

Ah lupakan, Luhan benar-benar gugup. Seperti sekarang, tak ada Sehun di sekitarnya dan hanya mengingat bagaimana rupa tampan lelaki itu ia dapat merasakan sebuah rasa hangat yang menjalar pada kedua pipi putih miliknya. Ia yakin jika sekarang rupanya pasti sama seperti kepiting rebus. Merah sekali.

"Jangan menjadi bodoh Luhan. Lelaki itu tak akan kembali tanpa sebuah alasan." Ya, Luhan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sembari menutup kedua mata dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya sendiri. Luhan tahu, jika Sehun kembali dengan sebuah alasan setelah pergi meninggalkannya selama ini. Dan Luhan, akan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan lelaki itu berikan sebagai sebuah alasan.

"Hai Luhan." Suara itu, suara itu membuat Luhan menoleh. Dan sejak kapan lelaki yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan telah berdiri diambang pintu pagar rumahnya ?

Wanita itu sontak berdiri dengan wajah yang nampak terkejut, hingga Sehun yang menyadari perubahan eskpresi wajah cantik itu terkekeh ringan. "Sehun.." Suara Luhan terdengar lirih ketika Sehun berjalan kearahnya dan mendudukan diri pada sisi ayunan yang kosong.

"Duduklah, tak perlu seterkejut itu." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sehun sembari menarik sebelah tangan kecil Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya.

Luhan menurut sembari mendudukan tubuhnya kembali dengan kaku. Wanita itu tak menyangka jika Sehun akan datang kerumahnya. Ini terlalu cepat. Ya terlalu cepat sama seperti detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tak normal karena kehadiran lelaki itu disisinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Suara berat milik Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan garis mata yang nampak seperti bulan sabit. Dan Luhan menyukai itu.

"Ba- Baik." Salahkan Luhan karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Sehun dengan baik karena Demi Tuhan ia menjadi sangat gugup sekarang.

"Kau tak merindukanku ?" Dan ini dia salah satu kalimat godaan yang Luhan rindukan dari Sehun. Sudah lama wanita itu tak mendengar kalimat itu, sebuah kalimat godaan yang mampu membuat darahnya berdesir hebat.

Luhan hanya diam, kedua kelopak rusanya berkedip pelan sembari menatap wajah tampan milik Sehun. Luhan baru menyadari jika lelaki di depannya kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah yang sangat tampan. Sebuah sentuhan membuat tubuh Luhan tersentak kecil, ia menyadari jika sebelah tangannya telah digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Terasa hangat kontras dengan belaian angin laut yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan." Kembali, suara berat milik Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar. Sebenarnya, wanita itu teramat merindukan lelaki disampingnya, tapi entah mengapa kalimatnya hanya tertahan pada ujung lidahnya tanpa berani ia keluarkan lagi.

"Bagaimana empat tahunmu ? Kau hidup bahagia ?" Bodoh. Bukan membalas kalimat rindu milik Sehun, wanita itu malah menanyakan hal yang lain. Luhan menghindari tatapan bertanya milik Sehun, lelaki itu tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Luhan. Tangan halus milik Luhan yang semula berada digenggamannya, Luhan tarik. Wanita itu menundukan kepalanya hingga rambut panjang bergelombang itu menutupi wajah cantiknya. Dengan sapuan angin pantai, Sehun mendengar dengan jelas. Suara bergetar yang menyedihkan, Suara Luhan yang terdengar parau.

"Ku dengar, kau menikah dengan wanita _itu_."

.

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana dengan malam ini ? malam indah yang dipenuhi dengan taburan bintang dilangit. Bahkan, angin laut yang lebih dingin mampu membuat malam ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Itu menurut Luhan karena wanita itu hanya duduk berdua bersama Sehun dipinggir pantai dengan deru ombak yang mampu membuatnya terkekeh ringan. Luhan sangat menikmati setiap waktunya bersama Sehun. Entahlah, yang Luhan tahu hanya dengan Sehun mampu membuat hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Apapun itu._

 _Sehun tersenyum ketika ia memandang wajah cantik itu dari samping. Sehun selalu memuja bagaimana binar itu tampak bersinar terang karena rasa bahagia. Dan Sehun bersyukur jika ia menjadi salah satu alasan wanita itu untuk selalu tersenyum. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus Sehun katakan malam ini. Dan nantinya lelaki itu pasti tak akan sanggup melihat binar indah itu menjadi redup karenanya._

" _Luhan." Sehun mencoba menahan nafasnya ketika tatapan miliknya bertemu dengan wajah cantik itu. Luhan tak menjawab, tapi wanita itu tersenyum. Hingga membuat Sehun sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi, hanya ini waktu yang tersisa untuknya sebelum menghancurkan senyuman cantik itu kemudian._

" _Kau cantik."_

" _Ya ?" Luhan tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sehun ketika lelaki itu mengatakan kalimat yang menurutnya konyoi. Ya Luhan tak boleh jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Sehun karena selanjutnya wanita itu pasti akan menemui kesulitan untuk keluar dari lingkaran pesona milik Sehun._

" _Lupakan." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, ia membawa tatapannya pada hamparan Laut yang nampak berkilau karena pantulan dari sinar bulan dan bintang._

" _Katakan Sehun, aku akan mendengarkannya." Suara lembut milik Luhan membuat Sehun kembali menoleh._

" _Kau tahu, aku menyukai laut ? sepertinya kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan bintang itu ?" Sehun menatap sebuah titik terang yang nampak sendiri, membuat Luhan mengikuti objek yang ditatap oleh lelaki disampingnya._

" _Aku juga menyukai bintang, karena tampak indah seperti senyumanmu. Tapi aku tak ingin ia merasa sendiri." Sehun menatap Luhan yang nampak kebingungan, lelaki itu menangkap raut wajah tak mengerti milik Luhan._

" _Jika aku pergi, kau jangan merasa kesepian atau menyendiri. Jadilah Laut yang bebas dengan kilauannya, dan jangan menjadi seperti bintang itu. nampak indah tapi ia merasa kesepian." Kalimat itu membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar, wanita itu tak tahu sejak kapan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas dengan denyutan menyakitkan yang menusuk pada dadanya. Luhan tak ingin menebak, tapi wanita itu tahu hanya dengan kalimat milik Sehun. Lelaki itu akan pergi._

" _Apa yang kau katakan, aku tak mengerti Sehun." Suara Luhan terdengar tertahan, wanita itu menahan isakannya. Tapi bulir-bulir bening itu tak mampu ia tahan lagi, hingga Sehun tahu. Luhan telah menangis karenanya._

" _Aku akan pergi Luhan." Sehun tak ingin membuat Luhan semakin sakit. Sebelah tangannya ia bawa untuk menggapai tubuh mungil di sisinya, menenggelamkannya kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya._

" _Kumohon, jangan bercanda Sehun." Suara parau milik Luhan membuat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun merasakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang tertahan disana. Luhan tak siap jika Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, wanita itu tak mau melepaskan seluruh hati miliknya yang telah dibawa oleh Sehun._

" _Aku tak bercanda, tatap aku." Jemari panjang itu memegang erat bahu milik Luhan, hingga sang pemilik dengan ragu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap lurus pada sorot milik Sehun._

" _Aku akan melanjutkan studyku di New York, karena aku juga harus memegang cabang perusahaan milik Ayah disana. Hanya empat tahun, dan aku akan kembali."_

" _Kau pikir empat tahun itu sebentar ? lalu bagaimana denganku ? apa aku harus menunggu selama itu ? menunggumu kembali ? tapi, bagaimana jika kau tak pernah kembali padaku Sehun ?"_

" _Aku kembali. Aku akan kembali padamu Luhan." Sehun membawa tubuh yang telah bergetar hebat itu kembali pada pelukannya. Membelai punggung sempit itu dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan isakan kecil itu. Sehun tahu, Luhan mencintainnya. Wanita itu ingin ia terus berada disisinya. Tapi, Sehun egois karena lebih memilih keinginannya daripada mendampingi wanita itu._

.

.

.

.

 _Kelabu, hari ini kelabu. Awan yang biasanya nampak sebersih kapas kini berwarna abu-abu. Angin laut yang biasanya terasa menyejukkan kini terasa menyesakkan. Hujan, diluar tetesan-tetesan dari langit itu nampak deras. Membuat suhu disekitar menjadi lebih dingin. Wanita itu hanya terdiam diatas tempat tidurnya. Menekuk kedua kakinya untuk ia peluk, dan membawa pandangannya pada derasnya air hujan dibalik bingkai jendela kamarnya._

 _Luhan tahu, hari ini akan datang. Tapi ia tak mengira akan secepat ini. Terasa menyebalkan memang tapi bagaimana lagi ? Luhan tak dapat menghentikan sang waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Sepertinya bulir-bulir air diluar turun semakin deras, dan entah sejak kapan bulir-bulir itu juga menetes dari kedua kelopak indah miliknya._

" _Luhan, ada Sehun mencarimu." Itu suara lembut milik neneknya. Wanita tua itu tersenyum di ambang pintu kamar milik Luhan dengan senyuman cantiknya. Luhan tak menjawab, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan penuh keraguan._

 _Temui atau tidak._

 _Dan ya, wanita itu memang lemah tentang segala hal yang menyangkut Sehun. Tubuh mungil itu akhirnya terduduk pada salah satu kursi yang terletak pada ruang tamu rumahnya. Berseberangan dengan seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi mengamatinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

" _Ada apa ?" hanya itu pertanyaan milik Luhan tanpa tatapan lembut yang selalu ia berikan pada Sehun. Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat, Sehun tahu jika ini adalah hal yang berat untuk Luhan. Biarkan Sehun egois kali ini untuk masa depannya, masa depannya dengan Luhan tanpa wanita itu tahu._

" _Aku akan pergi." Sehun mencoba tersenyum pada Luhan yang tak mentapnya sedikitpun. Wanita di depannya itu hanya menunduk dalam dengan juntaian rambut hitam bergelombang yang menutup wajah cantiknya._

" _Pergilah."_

" _Kau yakin tak ingin memelukku ?" Oke, Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan kalimat godaan yang selalu ia lontarkan pada Luhan jika wanita itu merasa sedih._

" _Pergilah, Sehun."_

 _Sehun tahu, dari kalimat lirih yang dikeluarkan Luhan tanpa menatapnya cukup membuktikan bahwa wanita itu terluka. Sehun akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri setelah ini. Menyalahkan rasa egoisnya yang lebih besar daripada bertahan disisi wanita cantik itu._

 _Lelaki itu berdiri, mengitari meja kayu panjang dihadapannya, berjalan pada tubuh kecil yang nampak lemah kemudian terduduk disampingnya. Jemari panjang milik Sehun mencoba menggapai rambut hitam milik Luhan, menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Belum sampai wajah cantik itu terlihat, tangan Luhan menghempas lengan Sehun. Membuat sang pemillik terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Sehun tahu, wanita itu sangat kecewa._

" _Pergilah sekarang, sebelum aku marah kepadamu." Hanya itu kalimat lirih bergetar milik Luhan yang Sehun tangkap. Terdengar menyakitkan memang, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah disini._

 _Sehun memutuskan menuruti kalimat Luhan, lelaki itu mulai berjalan menjauh dengan penuh keraguan. Bahkan disaat terakhir ia bertemu dengan wanita itu, Luhan tak mengijinkannya untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Sehun tak tahu, apakah setelah ini akan ada pertemuannya yang selanjutnya dengan Luhan._

 _Hening.._

 _Tak ada apapun selain angin malam yang menusuk dan suara air hujan yang terdengar memilukan, Luhan tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya ketika lelaki yang selalu disampingnya mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Kecewa, sedih, marah, kesal semua terasa menumpuk didalam dada Luhan hinggga terasa sesak. Bahkan, kalimat perpisahan Sehun seperti nada kematian yang mengalun pada pendengaran miliknya. Suara Sehun yang ia sukai berubah menjadi menyakitkan ketika lelaki itu mencoba mendekat dan menyentuhnya._

 _Luhan benci dirinya ketika wanita itu nampak lemah dihadapan Sehun, Luhan membenci dirinya ketika butiran air mata itu terjatuh dihadapan lelaki yang ia sukai. Dan Luhan membenci Sehun ketika lelaki itu dengan lancang meninggalkannya seorang diri._

 _Luhan terisak ketika Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, Luhan benar-benar kehilangan Sehun ketika lelaki itu berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh kearahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiga tahun, ini sudah tahun ketiga Luhan menetap di Seoul. Wanita itu mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi pada tiga tahun yang lalu. Ketika cintanya memilih meninggalkannya yang tenggelam pada sebuah kesedihan. Dan sudah tiga tahun pula, lelaki itu tak memberikan kabar pada Luhan, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Luhan sebelum pada akhirnya Luhan sendiri yang menemukan kabar lelaki itu._

 _itu tabloid bisnis, Luhan terpaksa membaca tabloid itu ketika wanita itu mampir di perpustakaan sekolah dimana ia menyalurkan ilmunya. Entahlah, biasanya wanita itu tak tertarik dengan bacaan semacam itu. tapi, ia tertarik dengan cover tabloid yang memuat seorang lelaki tampan. Luhan memicing ketika kedua kelopak rusanya terus menatap cover dengan gambar lelaki berbalut setelan berwarna biru tua. Sepertinya ia mengenal lelaki itu, dan jantungnya berdegup ketika sebuah nama yang tak asing didalam hatinya tertulis disana "Oh Sehun, CEO Muda Amerika keturunan Korea" itulah Headline tag yang tertulis dengan rapi pada cover tabloid._

 _Senyum cantik itu terkembang ketika ia menyadari lelaki itu tumbuh dengan baik di negeri orang, Luhan merasa bangga ketika hasil keras Sehun terbayar sudah. Jemarinya tertarik untuk membuka lebih dalam apa isi tabloid itu. dimulai dari biografi lelaki itu hingga perjalanan bisnisnya di Amerika semuanya ada disana. belum sampai ia selesai membaca salah satu kesuksesan Sehun, retinanya menangkap sosok lain yang ada disana, seorang wanita cantik dan anggun ada disalah satu lembar halaman. Foto wanita itu nampak luar biasa dengan Sehun yang berdiri dengan tampan disampingnya, tapi hatinya kembali berdenyut ketika menyebutkan wanita itu adalah calon istri Sehun._

 _Calon istri, ternyata ia sudah terlalu jauh berharap pada Sehun. Lelaki itu telah melupakannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan menunduk ketika semua yang ia ingat pada masa lalu kembali mengampiri kepalanya, wanita itu merasakan rasa panas pada kedua pipinya, dan sesuatu yang buram telah menupuk pada pelupuknya. Hatinya berdenyut ketika menyadari jika Sehun yang disampingnya sekarang bukanlah Sehun-nya yang dulu, bukan Sehun yang dapat ia miliki seutuhnya, dan bukan Sehun yang akan selalu disampingnya ketika ia merasa hancur. Sehun sekarang adalah Sehun milik orang lain yang tak mungkin ia rebut, Luhan bukan wanita semurahan itu walaupun ia tak dapat melawan perasaannya pada Sehun. Ia memilih mengalah pada perasaan itu dan tetap membiarkan lelaki itu memiliki seluruh hatinya, walaupun sekarang lelaki itu tak dapat ia sentuh.

"Kau menangis ?" Itu pertanyaan Sehun yang membuat Luhan terkejut. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, sembari menghapus bulir-bulir itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis Luhan, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis." Sehun berujar pelan, menatap wanita yang nampak kacau disampingnya itu. Sehun tahu, Luhan membutuhkan penjelesannya. Sehun tahu apa yang Luhan tangisi.

"Berhenti Sehun, berhenti membuatku jatuh lagi kepadamu. Aku lelah, kau sudah menjadi milik _nya_." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun dan melawat sorot lembut yang lelaki itu berikan kepadanya.

Sehun terdiam, lelaki itu sedikit tak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan Luhan, bukan apa melainkan siapa yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu. Ia terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencari arti dibalik tangisan Luhan yang mmenyakitkan untuknya. Apakah wanita itu mengetahui beritanya satu tahun yang lalu ? Ah, Sehun tahu wanita itu tak bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tak mengetahui segala tentangnya disaat pada masa itu merupakan puncak karirnya ? bahkan wajahnya hampir menghiasi seluruh _tabloid_ bisnis. Hingga kabar pernikahannya yang cukup menggemparkan dunia bisnis. Dan apakah wanita _itu_ yang Luhan maksud ?

Lelaki itu kembali menatap Luhan yang masih menunduk, dengan berani lengannya mencengkram bahu mungil sang wanita. Memutar tubuh itu hingga membuat sang pemilik terkejut dan menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan..." Sehun menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. Membawa sorot lembut penuh air mata itu jatuh kedalam lubang hitam miliknya. Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Sehun. Wanita itu sudah bertekad akan mendengarkan semua alasan Sehun, walaupun hasil akhirnya akan menyakiti perasaannya. Luhan tak peduli, ia sudah siap dengan semua kemungkinan bahkan hingga kemungkinan terburuk.

"Jika yang kau maksud wanita _itu_ , sepertinya kau harus membaca lagi berita tentangku pada satu tahun yang lalu." Suara berat penuh kelembutan milik Sehun membuat Luhan kembali terkejut, apa maksud lelaki itu ? bukankah ia benar-benar sudah menikah pada satu tahun yang lalu ?

"Apa maksudmu ?"Dan Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu tersenyum, membuatnya ingin menerjang lelaki itu dan tenggelam pada pelukannya.

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu, bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan aku memintamu untuk menungguku. Kenapa kau tak paham juga ?" Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan sebuah cubitan gemas yang ia arahkan pada hidung bangir Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Sehun."

"Kau selalu tak mengerti ucapanku, karena kau selalu menganggap semua perkataanku adalah lelucon. Tapi, kau tak pernah tahu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kalimat milik Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Wanita itu kembali tenggelam pada pikirannya dan rentetan kalimat itu membuatnya tersadar. Luhan teringat, wanita itu selalu menganggap semua apa yang dikatakan Sehun adalah sebuah lelucon. Tentang lelaki itu yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun menyukainya, mencintainya dan menyayanginya.

 _Cup_

Itu sebuah sentuhan lembut yang kembali Luhan rasakan pada bibirnya setelah empat tahun. Sebuah sentuhan yang selalu Luhan rindukan. Wanita itu menatap Sehun yang nampak lebih dekat dari wajahnya, entah mengapa lelaki itu nampak mempesona pada malam ini. Luhan hanya berkedip pelan ketika wajah milik Sehun semakin mendekat padanya, dan kedua kelopaknya terpejam ketika menyadari rasa lembut itu kembali mengunci bibirnya.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Tak ada pergerakan sebelum pada akhirnya Luha merasakan tangan Sehun yang menekan bagian belakang kepalanya. Membuat mereka benar-benar menempel bagaikan perangko dan amplopnya. Dan yang Luhan rasakan adalah bibirnya yang dibuka oleh bibir Sehun dan lidah lelaki itu yang mencoba menerobos masuk, mengobrak-abrik miliknya didalam sana. Luhan melemas karena perlakuan lelaki itu.

Sebelah tangan Sehun yang kosong ia bawa pada pinggang Luhan, menarik wanita itu agar merapat pada tubuhnya. Luhan terasa manis, ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah milik wanita itu didalam sana. Sehun membawa lidah itu untuk ia jilat, dan hisap sekuat-kuatnya mencoba memberitahu Luhan bahwa perasaannya benar-benar ada untuk wanita itu. Sehun menghisap bibir bagian atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian, sedikit tersenyum karena wanita itu memberikan respon dengan membuka bibirnya dan mencoba membalas pagutan yang Sehun berikan kepadanya.

Tangan kecil itu memukul dada Sehun ketika Luhan merasa sesak, wanita itu seolah-olah kehilangan udara disekitarnya. Sehun mengerti, lelaki itu mengehentikan aktivitasnya dan melepaskan pagutan yang ia ciptakan hingga nampak benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua.

Sehun membawa sebelah tangannya pada wajah cantik itu, mengelus pipi gembil dengan rona merah yang selalu ia puja itu. kemudian membawa ibu jarinya untuk menghapus sisa-sisa perbuatannya pada ujung bibir Luhan. Mereka terengah, ketika merasakan kembali bagaimana sebuah gejolak mendebarkan yang meronta-ronta di dalam hati mereka. Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan gugup, lelaki itu bangkit dan mengecup dahi Luhan ringan.

"Masuklah, dan lekas tidur. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sehun, sebelum pada akhirnya lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan getara-getaran hebat yang lelaki itu berikan pada diri Luhan.

 _Sial, aku jatuh lagi kepadamu. Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

.

Luhan tak bisa tidur semalam, bahkan wanita itu benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan kelopaknya walaupun hanya sebentar. Beragam pikiran konyol memenuhi kepala kecilnya, tentang apa yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya semalam hingga lelaki itu akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Dan entahlah, apakah cuaca yang memang sedang cerah atau angin laut yang menembus pintu rumahnya terasa menyegarkan. Luhan benar-benar dalam kondisi hati yang sangat baik hari ini. Wanita itu bahkan tak berhenti tersenyum ketika memilih _dress_ yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

Berulang kali, kelopak rusanya mencoba mengintip halaman depan takut-takut jika ada sebuah mobil yang akan berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya. Luhan tak menunggu Sehun, setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia katakan ketika ia mendapat sebuah perasaan berdebar yang menyenangkan pada dadanya. Hingga wanita itu memutuskan untuk duduk pada ayunan putihnya, mencoba memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati hembusan angit laut dan suara deru ombak menenangkan.

"Sudah menunggu lama ?"

"Astaga.." Luhan terkejut ketika sebuah suara berat terdengar dan seorang lelaki dengan kemeja biru mudanya telah berdiri di samping ayunan miliknya. Sehun nampak tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang mempesona.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang ?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan yang melihatnya hanya terdiam sebelum pada akhirnya membalas uluran itu dan Sehun benar-benar menggeggamnya dengan erat.

Mereka hanya berjalan beberapa meter dari rumah Luhan dengan keadaan canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka berhenti pada pinggir pantai yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian dan memilih untuk duduk disana. di tempat itulah, empat tahun yang lalu mereka sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk bertukar pikiran, menggoda satu sama lain hingga tak sadar jika mereka telah jatuh pada pesona masing-masing.

"Sudah lama, tempat ini tak pernah berubah." Sehun memandangi lautan yang terhampar didepan kelopaknya. Lelaki itu menikmati bagaimana langit biru dan laut yang berwarna biru-kehijauan itu nampak menyatu. Ia tersenyum ketika angin laut membelau tubuhnya, sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Lama sekali.

"Ya.." Luhan menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Sehun, wanita itu ikut memandang obyek yang sama dengan Sehun. Luhan hanya tak percaya jika harapannya untuk duduk disini kembali dengan Sehun menjadi nyata.

"Dan kau juga tak berubah.." Kembali kalimat Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam, perasaan berdesir pada dadanya juga terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku masih tak mengerti apa ucapanmu semalam Sehun." Luhan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, setidaknya ia harus mengetahui status lelaki itu sekarang sebelum semuanya berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Kau masih memikirkannya ?"

"Aku butuh sebuah kepastian, bukan kalimat yang penuh teka-teki."

"Baiklah, baiklah.." Sehun memutar tubuhnya, lelaki itu membawa tubuhnya hingga tertuju seluruhnya pada Luhan. Membuat wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Jadi, satu tahun yang lalu aku batal menikah jika kau ingin tahu." Serius, Luhan hanya menemukan sorot kesungguhan dibalik sepasang mata elang milik lelaki di depannya itu. Wanita itu mencoba mencari cela kebohongan disana, tapi nihil ia tak menemukannya.

"Aku mengatakan kepada orang tuaku, jika aku menentang perjodohan sialan itu. Ya, kau tau apa selanjutnya yang terjadi. Ayah memukulku dengan keras, sakit memang. Tapi aku mengatakan pada Ayah untuk kali ini saja biarkan ia yang menuruti permintaanku. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menuruti apa yang ia inginkan. Dan aku meminta.." Sehun sengaja mengehentikan ucapannya, mencoba melihat apa yang akan wanita itu berikan sebagai responnya.

"Dan ?" Luhan menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya, wajah cantik yang nampak polos itu membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan, Sehun gemas dengan raut penuh tanya milik Luhan. Lelaki itu benar-benar ingin membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Dan.. Aku meminta Ayah untuk menikahkanku denganmu."

Diam, Hening.

Dan Selanjutnya.

"Kau Gilaa ?!" Luhan berteriak tepat didepan wajah Sehun dengan rona memerah yang muncul pada kedua pipinya.

"Ya, aku gila karenamu." Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Kacaunya, senyuman milik Sehun itu malah membuat Luhan nampak lebih memerah.

"Kau bercanda kan Sehun ?" Luhan memicing, mencoba menampilkan raut kesal pada Sehun yang bahkan ia tahu ia akan gagal.

"Tidak, Aku serius Luhan. Bahkan ibu berteriak girang ketika aku mengatakan hal itu. Ibu juga menyukaimu, aku malah tak percaya ia lebih sering menanyakan kabarmu setelah ia tahu aku pulang kemari." Ya, Sehun tak mengada-ada tentang kisahnya satu tahun yang lalu. Bahkan Ibunya lebih sering menayakan kapan lelaki itu menemui Luhan hanya karena wanita paruh baya itu tak sabar untuk menimang cucu.

Luhan kembali terdiam, wanita itu benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata hanya karena Sehun yang menceritakan keadaannya satu tahun yang lalu. Entahlah, Luhan harus merasa bagaimana. Jujur, ia senang karena ternyata Sehun belum menikah atau gagal menikah dengan wanita _itu_ dan ia juga terkejut ketika lelaki itu berniat untuk menikahinya.

"Bagaimana Luhan ? Kau mau tidak ?" Suara Sehun kembali membawa Luhan tersadar.

"Eh ?"

"Menikah denganku ya."

Luhan terkekeh ketika kalimat Sehun malah terdengar memerintah ditelinganya, dan sejak kapan kedua tangannya telah berada di dalam genggaman Sehun ? sepertinya ia tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Entah kenapa intonasi pertanyaanmu malah terdengar memerintah bukan bertanya. Kau bahkan tak bertanya apakah perasaanku terhadapmu masih sama."

Sehun lupa dengan hal itu, tapi Sehun tahu jika didalam sepasang sorot rusa itu masih penuh dengan perasaan yang hanya ditujukan untuknya. Sehun yakin itu.

"Kau masih menyukai _Turquoise_ ?" itu pertanyaan dari Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tertegun, bahkan wanita itu masih mengingat apa yang menjadi kesukaannya. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan, membuat wanita itu tersenyum sembari memandang hamparan biru-kehijauan di depan mereka.

"Aku juga menyukai _Turquoise._ Sepertinya aku belum mengatakan ini, semenjak kepergianmu aku jadi menyukai Laut dan Angin. Sama sepertimu, karena hanya melalui mereka aku merasa menjadi lebih dekat denganmu." Luhan membawa senyumannya pada Sehun. Membuat lelaki itu menahan nafas dan menahan dirinya agar tak menyeret wanita itu untuk pulang. Sehun tak ingin berbagi senyuman cantik milik Luhan kepada siapapun.

"Kau Lautku Luhan, Kau Anginku. Kau yang membawaku kepada kebebasan, dan mampu menyentuh hatiku pada titik yang paling dalam." Sehun tak tahan lagi, wanita itu ia tarik untuk ia peluk. Ujung hidungnya ia tenggelamkan pada puncak kepala Luhan, menghirup aroma wanita itu dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengingat bagaimana harum wanita itu ketika berada dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, Kau ingin kita menikah kapan ?" Suara lembut milik Luhan yang dipadu dengan deru ombak dan angin laut membuat Sehun terdiam dari aktivitasnya. Lelaki itu merasakan perasaan berdebar bahagia yang berdegup keras pada dadanya. Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan menatap lelaki itu dengan lembut. Wanita itu telah yakin dengan keputusannya, bahwa ia telah memilih Sehun untuk menjadi pendamping seluruh hidupnya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana ?"

"Ya, Sekarang." Luhan membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Sehun. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika Sehun mencuri satu ciuman darinya. Sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berdua larut dalam pergulatan manis yang telah mereka ciptakan. Di pinggir pantai, dengan deru ombak dan belaian sang angin sebuah cinta telah bersatu dengan indah. Sehun tak percaya ketika cintanya telah ia jemput, ketika cintanya masih dengan setia menunggunya selama itu dan Luhan bersyukur sampai detik ini ia tak menyerah dengan cinta miliknya, walaupun ia tahu ia akan sakit pada akhirnya. Tapi takdir telah berkata lain, _Turquoise_ yang membuatnya bertahan hingga sang cinta benar-benar datang menjemputnya. Membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang impikan.

 _Jadi, perasaanku padamu masih tetap sama._

 _Walaupun pernah merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat._

 _Tapi, lihat kan aku masih bisa bertahan._

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Finally, this story is End._

Maafin Yuri kalo banyak typo disini lagi males ngedit hehe, _fyi_ chapter ini baru kutulis dan selesai hari ini setelah melalui _stuck moment_ -.-

Btw, Yuri lagi ketagihan sama semua lagu di Album The War :') semua _easy listening._ Dan kenapa Ayah disitu ganteng banget Yasallam-

Cie yang ngarep ada adegan enaena ternyata dapetnya ciuman doang :') oke story ini ku ubah ratednya jadi T karena emang Yuri rada males bikin adegan enaena. Sekali-kali kek nulis rated T masa Cuma satu doang :')

Oke, sampai sini dulu ya.. jangan lupa review :*

Sampai jumpa di _story_ berikutnya..

See you~

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


End file.
